


Show Me What You Mean

by wintershelter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwave Week 2017 - Day 1, Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: The first time they fucked had been as gritty as the job they'd just pulled off.





	Show Me What You Mean

The first time they fucked had been as gritty as the job they'd just pulled off. They were both sweating, the exertion of dodging Central City's finest left them with heaving chests. Leonard and Mick had made it back to the abandoned warehouse on 4th street. Leonard leaned over, resting his hands on his knees, trying to steady his breath. Mick slammed the door closed behind them both.

Leonard looked up at Mick and saw sweat dripping down his face, lips slightly parted as he drank in the air. Mick's eyes flicked over to meet Len's. Len gulped down a swallow of spit, feeling the air in the room change. The adrenaline of the chase was still there, but there was an undercurrent of tension that stretched between the two of them.

The tension had honestly been building for a while but tonight… It felt different.

Len straightened his body up, hands falling to his sides, his eyes still locked with Mick's. Each man holding the others gaze with an intensity that could snap at any moment.

Neither man can actually remember who moved forward first, they just remembered the crash of their lips together and desperate clutching. Their breath came in heated bursts over each other’s skin with the close contact. Mick snuck his arms under the heavy material of Len's leather jacket, pulling him closer. Leonard clutched his fists into the front of Mick's shirt, feeling the muscles strain against his grip.

Mick managed to back Len up against the cold wall of the warehouse, pressing him flush against the metal. Len began to shrug his coat off, letting it drop between his feet and the wall. Mick showed his appreciation by surging forward with another sharp kiss. Len made a noise of approval.

After a few seconds, Mick gently pulled away from Len taking a moment to let his own jacket make its own descent to the floor. Mick moved back towards Len, snaking his arms underneath his black turtleneck. He let his hands explore his torso, sliding his wide hands over his hips and moving them upwards, hiking the man's shirt up in the process. Len lifted his arms up, helping guide Mick in getting the offending garment off. Mick threw it to the left with more force than necessary, but they were both more than a little on edge right now.

Mick found the space between Len's neck and shoulder and began biting and teasing the sensitive skin.

“Mick,” Len breathed, the first word either of them had uttered since this had begun. He brought his hands up to hold onto Mick's neck and upper back, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Mick licked a long stripe following his collar bone and Len involuntarily leaned his head backward. It met the concrete behind him with a light thump and only a slight tinge of pain.

Len lifted his head back up and focused his attention on Mick's body. He rucked his thin white shirt up and rubbed his hands up and down Mick's abdomen. It was one thing to see Mick but quite another to actually feel the firm skin and sharp ridges of his abs.

Feeling Len's hands, Mick abandoned his assault on Len's neck and lifted his own shirt overhead, allowing Len full access to his body. Len playfully slide his hands down the sides of Mick's torso. When he felt Mick's hip bones, he grabbed them and brought their groins together with a delicious friction.

Mick let out a moan and both men took a moment to rub against one another. Their faces were close and each motion was accented with a sharp exhale from the men. Mick released his hold on Len and began to undo his pants. Len quickly followed suit.

Neither one managed to pull their pants off all the way. They left just enough space so they could freely grind against one another, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Len grabbed Mick's jaw and opened his mouth for a wet kiss. Len's tongue met Mick's as he moved forward, his other hand gripping Mick's hip. Mick broke the kiss to spit into his hand. Mick grabbed both of their dicks and squeezed. Len leaned forward to bite Mick's lower lip, giving it a gentle tug.

Both men were already so close and they had barely done anything yet. Mick used his body to guide Len back to the wall. Mick placed one hand next to Len's head on the wall, using it for leverage. Len placed his hands on Mick's hips and pulled him into him. He was all but squashed in this position, but Len wasn't thinking about comfort. All he wanted was for Mick to start rubbing his dick against his.

Mick was thinking along those same lines as he began to thrust forward, gently at first. Once he realized that Len wasn't going to break the easy, he increased the pace. The heat they were creating added warm to the otherwise cold warehouse. Len pressed his open mouth to Mick's cheek, letting Mick take control for once. He lifted one hand off Mick's hip and clutched at his shoulders, hugging his body closer.

Mick wrapped one of his arm's around the middle of Len's back, protecting it from the cold unforgivable surface behind him. Mick gave his hips an especially hard jerk forward and the noise Len made when he did that almost brought Mick to his knees. Len's breath was harsh and uneven in Mick's ear. He was close.

Mick was pretty far gone himself, his movements becoming more jerky and erratic. Len pushed his leg between Mick's and began to grind his dick down on his thigh. The men's lips met again. The deep kiss and the movement of their groins, finally set Len over the edge, spilling come onto Mick's thigh. Mick licked the insides of Len's slightly opened mouth. Mick felt the warm liquid begin to slide down his inner thigh, hearing it squelch as he pressed forward. Mick felt his own arousal begin to peak and with a sharp gasp, Mick came all over Len's shaking leg.

They both stayed like that for a few moments, both breathing heavy and half collapsed against the wall. As their breath returned to normal, Len shifted and Mick took a step back to give him some space, but was stopped when Len grabbed his arm.

“Not planning on leaving right now, are you?”

Mick flicked his eyes up to Len. The words were nonchalant but Mick knew Len well enough to see the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. Mick would have to set those doubts at ease.

“Nope.” Mick said, popping the ‘p’. Mick grabbed the back of Len’s neck and gave him a long kiss. When Mick put some space between them, he saw a little tension ease from Len’s shoulders. “You planning on going anywhere?”

“Staying right here, I suppose. Gonna make it worth my while?” Len asked, tilting his head to the side and he caught the way Mick's eyes lingered at the exposed skin.

“Is that a challenge?” Mick asked, eyebrows raising playfully.

“You have to ask?” Len drawled back.

Mick huffed out a laugh, giving Len a leering look. He looked all the part of the criminal he was and while Len wasn't twenty anymore, the hungry look in Mick's eyes made his dick twitch. Len wet his lips.

Mick grabbed Len’s hips, trailing his hands over the down over the curve of his ass. “You know I’ve never been one to turn down a challenge.”

Len pressed forward with a smirk, his breath ghosting over Mick's mouth. “Big talk. How about you show me what you mean, Rory.”

Len flicked his eyes up just in time to see Mick's eyes went wide and heard the little hitch of his breath when Len said his last name. Len smirked.

Mick recovered, his bravado back. He grinned and grabbed Len's chin, pulling him in for a positively ravenous kiss and then, he proceeded to show Len exactly what he meant... twice.


End file.
